Mercenaries
Mercanaries can be bought on the Market like a trade good, representing the buying of protection/invasion/defence Table 4–5: Exotic Troop Costs Troop Type Daily Wage Goblin: Studded leather, morningstar, javelins (3) 1 sp Kobold: Leather, halfspear, light crossbow 1 sp Aasimar: Scale mail, large steel shield, 2 sp longsword, light crossbow Gnoll: Scale mail, large wooden shield, battleaxe, 2 sp shortbow Hobgoblin: Leather, small wooden shield, 2 sp longsword, javelins (3) Orc: Scale mail, greataxe, javelins (3) 2 sp Tiefling: Studded leather, small steel shield, 2 sp rapier, light crossbow Troglodyte: Longspear, javelins (3) 2 sp Bugbear: Leather, small wooden shield, 4 gp morningstar, javelins (3) Ogre: Hide, Huge greatclub 4 gp Centaur: Large wooden shield, heavy lance, 6 gp mighty composite longbow (+4 Str bonus) Minotaur: Huge greataxe 8 gp Pixie: Dagger, composite shortbow 8 gp Hill Giant: Hide, Huge greatclub, rocks 14 gp Ogre Mage: Chain shirt, Huge greatsword, 16 gp Huge longbow Aquatic Exotic Troops Merfolk: Trident, heavy crossbow 2 sp Sahuagin: Trident, heavy crossbow 4 gp Triton: Trident, heavy crossbow 8 gp Races Halflings : Although halflings tend to be the most common nonhumans in communities, they are not so readily available as hirelings. Being smaller and weaker than humans, halflings tend to disdain most physical labor. This behavior should not be mistaken for laziness, however: Halflings are insatiably curious but often lack the concentration and willpower to focus on most crafts. However, nomadic halfling clans need to be self-sufficient, so trained artisans and hirelings are more readily available among those groups. Dwarves: : Dwarves make excellent blacksmiths, stonemasons, and engineers. They have the stonecunning ability, which grants a +2 racial bonus on skills involving stonework of all kinds. If you hire a dwarf for any stone-related job (mason, stonecutter, and the like), remember to include this +2 bonus. Dwarves can produce impressive buildings, statues, and feats of engineering. They know that they are the best artisans around, and it is not unheard of for dwarves to charge double or triple the amount a human would ask. Elves: : Elves also produce objects of unparalleled beauty and grace. However, they usually take a long time to produce items and do not work well with the human concept of “deadline.” It is not uncommon for elven artisans to take two or three times longer than other workers to finish an item. However, there is no denying the quality of their work, since they are deeply concerned with aesthetics. Elves tend to be more snobbish than other races and may turn down an assignment simply because they consider it beneath them. Unless you are in an exclusively elven community, the chances of finding an elven porter or laborer are virtually nonexistent. Half-Elves: : Half-elves have the energy and zeal of their human parent, plus the long-term vision and admiration of beauty of their elven blood. Their location often dictates what sort of trade they learn. Half-elves who inhabit elven communities probably toil as unskilled laborers, while those found in human communities probably find skilled craft work. Half-elves who choose a particular craft can become true masters, if they overcome the social stigma of their mixed blood. Gnomes: *As long as they can maintain their concentration on a given task, gnomes make excellent hirelings. They are energetic, innovative, and inspired creators. Gnomes have a natural affinity for mechanical devices. However, they enjoy practical jokes, which sometimes disrupt the dull rhythm of a workshop. Gnomes enjoy these diversions, while others find them annoying at best. * * Half-ogre * *Half-ogres are commonly relegated to physical toil, because few people are willing to take them on as apprentices for more skilled work. Among human communities, they are often found on *the lowest social rung, working at jobs for which their natural strength is an advantage, such as porters, laborers, animal handlers, and ferrymen. Among ogres, half-ogres remain in the bottom caste (viewed as tainted half-breeds). : Monstrous Races Gnoll : Gnolls are foul creatures that delight in destruction and terror. Any person who can tolerate their despicable behavior will have powerful troops to work with. An employer must keep them well fed and use harsh discipline to prevent them from abandoning their task. Ogre : Ogre mercenaries are feared in many lands. They are ruthless, cunning, and love to dive into battle. They are often found working with orcs and other barbaric races, deferring any decisionmaking to their smaller allies. Ogres respect strength more than anything, and they might demand that an employer prove himself in combat with them before accepting a contract. Ogre-Mage : Ogre mages are cunning creatures that occasionally offer their martial prowess to anyone who will pay. Working as mercenaries “under” an employer, they are just as likely to be sizing him up to stab in the back. However, if the employer is powerful and ruthless enough, ogre mages make powerful and obedient mercenaries. They know that their abilities and strength are worth a great deal, and they ask for just as much in payment—they prefer magic items and slaves over gold. Hill Giant: Dull-witted and greedy, hill giants are not so much hired as bribed. A prospective employer usually has to offer a large quantity of food in addition to money and treasure. Hill giants are fearsome in combat and act as mobile artillery pieces, lobbing enormous rocks with the strength of a small catapult. However, they are unpredictable and pose almost as great a threat to their allies as to their enemies. Merfolk : The normally peace-loving merfolk make fierce mercenaries in times of distress. Sometimes individuals or whole clans are forced to take up arms, especially in waters that see a lot of naval combat. They normally disdain coins and jewels (which they can find in abundance within sunken ships and lost treasures) but ask for payment in goods that are not readily found beneath the waves—forged metal items of all kinds, weapons, and “exotic” foods, such as beef. Merfolk excel at hit-and-run tactics, both above and below the water. They can sabotage ships with ease and pick off individual sailors with their crossbows. Troglodyte: : Only the truly desperate or depraved will hire troglodyte mercenaries. These foul creatures delight in battle, specializing in ambushes and hit-and-run attacks. They do not fight for money but accept payment in slaves and food, usually demanding a few live sentient creatures up front.